


Revelation

by greenapricot



Series: Possibility [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Threesome, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Laura whispers. James has to tilt his head down to hear her properly. Sex. How can anyone not be thinking about sex right now? A whole room full of people thinking about sex.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Possibility but prior knowledge of that porn is not necessary for reading this porn.

To say that the paintings are not what James was expecting would be a gross understatement. The colours are the same bright jewel tones as the abstract landscapes James has been fond of for years, the lines have the same graceful, sparing abstract quality, but this new exhibition has taken a distinctly erotic turn. These landscapes are unmistakably sexual; phallic, sensual despite their abstractness, or possibly because of it. 

James had been anticipating this opening for weeks, though he was unaware of direction the artist’s new work had taken when Laura asked if he wanted to accompany her. It’s become something of a habit during the past few months, the two of them going out together for an evening; a concert or two, an art opening here and there. But James is beginning to wonder if Laura had an ulterior motive with this invitation. 

He finds himself standing in front of a painting of an abstract purple cock poised next to an equally abstract orange arse. He tries to appreciate the quality of the lines and the fluidity of the brush strokes. Tries not to let his mind wander to the toys Laura keeps in her bedside drawer, formed in the same jewel tones, and the glimpses he catches of them each time she reaches for a condom. James clasps his hands behind his back and rocks on his heels, Laura leans into him and threads her arm through his, her hand settling at his elbow.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Laura whispers. James has to tilt his head down to hear her properly. Sex. How can anyone not be thinking about sex right now? A whole room full of people thinking about sex. James glances down at Laura, her warmth comfortable and familiar by his side. She’s smiling up at him with that quirk to her lips that makes him want to kiss her every time he sees it, even in the morgue when he’s there to fetch a post-mortem report. He’s not sure how he came to deserve the easy affection they’ve fallen into, but he’s nothing if not pleased about it.

“I think so,” James says. The wicked grin on Laura’s face confirms the truth of it. He turns back to the painting. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Laura says. 

They go to Laura’s house even though James’ flat is closer. It’s rather pleasant walking through the streets of Oxford, the chill of the early autumn air not quite tempering his arousal. 

Laura is already wet when James gets his mouth on her, her muscles twitching around his fingers and tongue as she gasps above him. They have a rhythm now, he knows exactly where she wants him, exactly how to pull the most delicious sounds from her as she holds his head in place and he loses himself in the taste of her; following the cues of her moans and the tilt of her hips until she is convulsing around his fingers and throwing her head back against the pillows. God, she is gorgeous. James can’t help but thrust into the mattress as her orgasm washes over her—chasing what little friction he can find with both of his hands busy—until she loosens her grip on his hair and he gentles his touch, easing his fingers out of her, then wrapping his hand, slick with her juices, around his cock. 

Laura watches him from where she is sprawled on the bed, her eyes following the motion of his hand. She is so beautiful like this. She’s beautiful all the time, but now, flushed, breath slowly returning to normal, gazing up at him in utter contentment. How did he get so lucky as to have found this without even looking?

“Want some help with that,” Laura asks.

“If you’re so inclined,” James says, hand still stroking his cock. 

Laura gives him another of her smirks and reaches for him. Her hands may be smaller than his but she knows what to do with them, one hand on his cock and the other cupping his balls, then delicious pressure on his perineum before she slides a finger backwards.

“ _Fuck_.” 

“Mmm, I thought so,” Laura says and James opens his eyes to see that wicked grin on her face again. She kisses him, pulling him down toward her, still with one finger poised over his entrance, a teasing gentle pressure. “I’d like to try something.”

“Yes,” James gasps into her mouth and Laura is slipping out from under him, reaching for the bedside cabinet drawer. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me,” she says, reaching into the drawer a second time. James complies immediately, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

There is the sound of a cap being opened from behind him, then snapping shut, and Laura rubbing her hands together. Then she draws one slick finger along his spine from his neck to the cleft of his arse. He can’t suppress a shudder as she trails her finger down over his hole, slick and gentle pressure. James gasps when Laura pushes the tip of her finger inside, the gasp turning to a moan as she eases in further. He breathes for a moment, letting the sensation wash over him, then pushes back into Laura’s touch, once, then again, and again. And again, until she adds a second finger and more lube, and a third. _God_ , that’s good. So good.

“Laura,” James breathes, rocking onto her fingers. 

“Ready for a bit more?”

“ _Please_.” He doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds. He is desperate, it’s been a very long time—not that he’s been longing to be fucked all these years, he’s hardly thought about it at all since Cambridge—but his body remembers. Now that this is on offer, now that Laura’s hands are on him, in him, he is aching with how much he wants more.

“Okay.” Laura rubs her free hand along James’ back as she withdraws her fingers. 

James watches over his shoulder as Laura opens a condom packet and rolls the condom onto a bright purple dildo. An abstract cock, not dissimilar in shape and colour to the one in the painting; long and curved with an approximation of a head at the end. She squeezes more lube onto her hand, stroking the condom into place, then moves toward him. James braces himself, sighing as Laura presses two fingers into him again, a tease, then out. Then the slightly yielding hardness of the dildo is pressing against him, slowly, slowly, then… 

“ _Fuck_.” James’ head falls forward. He can take only shallow breaths as Laura eases the dildo into him, filling him. He’s panting by the time it’s all the way in, small keening noises escaping his lips. 

“All right?” 

“Yes,” James breaths. “ _Very_ yes.”

Laura slides the dildo almost all the way out, then pushes back in, settling into a delicious rhythm that’s just this side of too slow, until he’s begging, rocking back to meet every thrust, chasing more. _More_. When she finally starts to pick up the pace, when it’s almost perfect, Laura withdraws the dildo completely, leaving him gasping. She lays a calming hand on his lower back, stroking his arse and giving it a squeeze. 

“Hold on a minute,” she says, “I promise it will be worth the wait.” Laura’s hand is gone and James is left on his hands and knees on the bed feeling vulnerable, exposed, and so, so turned on. He wants to touch himself, but if he does he’ll come immediately. He wants to come with the dildo inside of him, wants to come so badly. Wants. James takes a deep breath, then Laura’s hands return, stroking up his thighs and kneading his arse and he’s moaning again.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Laura says, running her hands over his trembling thighs. 

“Oh God. _Please_ ,” James moans, glancing over his shoulder. In the dim light of the bedside lamp, Laura looks like an erotic take on a renaissance painting; half in shadow, cheeks still flushed from her own orgasm, kneeling behind him wearing a black harness, the dildo curving up from it almost elegantly. She looks like she’s done this before, she looks like she’s enjoying herself. Laura licks her lips and James’ arms and legs go weak. The sight of her has flipped a switch, his every nerve ending on fire with want and anticipation, and he’s moaning _please, please, please_ , before she’s even touched him. 

The dildo feels warmer this time, as Laura presses into him, _silicone_ , James thinks, before he can’t think anymore; moaning as Laura eases forward until he is filled once more, the straps of the harness settling against his arse. 

“Ready?” Laura asks.

“Fuck yes,” James gasps. Laura shifts, as if she’s adjusting something, then there is a small click, a vibration from the base of the dildo, and she starts to move. It’s a good thing they’re at her house, not his flat because he couldn’t keep himself quiet if he tried. His moans turn to a steady chorus of _yes yes, fuck. Yes_ , as Laura thrusts into him, harder and deeper and _oh fuck_. Laura’s hands are on his hips, steadying him, and he’s sure he would float off into the stratosphere without her touch. 

James collapses onto his elbows, his arms trembling, his thighs shaking as the change of angle and Laura’s thrusts send electric jolts of pleasure through him and, “Oh _fuck_. Oh God, _please_. _Robbie_.” And James is coming, overcome with sensation as his orgasm surges through him, not even having touched his cock, moaning deep guttural sounds that are obscene even to his own ears. Laura keeps up her rhythm, takes hold of his cock and strokes him through it as he spills himself onto the sheets. 

He’s dimly aware of Laura easing the dildo out when he topples to the side, still gasping, electrified, his whole body on fire with it, as he gives into oblivion. 

When James can take a breath that doesn’t turn into a moan, Laura is lying on her back beside him, the dildo sans condom, between her legs. He watches her, still high on his own orgasm, and reaches out his hand to find her clit as she rocks her hips to meet her own thrusts. 

“Yes,” Laura gasps as James pushes his finger lower, sliding through her wetness, then to her clit again. He presses his finger in next to the dildo, revelling in the feel of her soft heat in contrast to its hardness, keeping his thumb on the nub of her clit, and Laura is arching up off the bed, moaning his name. 

James freezes. Laura is moaning his name, but he— Shit shit. _Shit_. A jolt of adrenaline entirely different to the one he just experienced courses through him. He wasn’t even thinking of Lewis. Except that somewhere in the back of his mind he’s always thinking about Lewis and— Oh _fuck_. James pulls his hand away from Laura and she sighs, dropping the dildo on the bed next to her and giving him a satisfied smile. The look on her face can only be the orgasm talking, once she returns to earth and acknowledges what he’s said, what he’s done… 

“Laura,” he starts. Her smile turns into a knowing look, knowing that he is undeserving of her, no doubt. “I’m sorry. I have no excuse I just— Shit. I’m so sorry.” James shakes his head, runs his hand across his face, and starts to move away, to get out of bed and find his clothes. He’s made such a complete hash of everything. At least they don’t work all that closely together, she won’t have to see him much. He can send a DC for post-mortem reports from now on.

Laura’s hand is on his thigh before he can extricate himself and James stops, turning to meet her eyes. Whatever she has to say, he deserves it. But she’s smiling at him, a sad but understanding smile. 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I— under the circumstances I thought I ought to go.”

Laura shakes her head and gives his thigh a squeeze. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

James stares, one leg on the floor and the other still curled under himself ready to stand. He’s going have this conversation, a conversation that he never ever wanted to have, while completely naked. Though it’s not his lack of clothing that makes him feel exposed.

“I— yes. I suppose so,” James sighs and flops back onto the pillows in defeat. He wants a cigarette. He should go out for a cigarette and not come back, but if he leaves without explaining himself… There’s probably no chance left for him and Laura at this point, but he’s got to try. 

Laura curls closer to him, sliding her arm across his stomach and kissing his shoulder. She’s not trying to keep him from leaving the bed anymore, James realises, but she’s not letting him forget where he is.

“I— I love him… but it’s not the same as this.” James glances at Laura, she’s watching him intently, her expression neutral. “It’s not— I know he and I are never going to be anything more than workmates and friends. I know we’re not going to set up house together. But it’s just… It’s hard to explain.” 

“Try,” Laura says.

James sighs. “It’s like— I’ve got the same five senses everyone else has and then I’ve got this extra sense of Robbie Lewis. Mostly I don’t notice it. I can’t. It’s like if you were always aware of every place your clothing touches your skin it would drive you mad. It’s just… there. It’s background noise, really. I’m never going to do anything about it and it doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” And he does, very much so, he realises as the words leave his mouth unbidden. “I just— If you don’t want to see me anymore I understand.”

Laura rolls over so she’s leaning up on her elbow looking down at him, an affectionate smile on her lips.

“Do I look like I don’t want to see you anymore?” 

“Not particularly,” James has to admit. 

“Good. In case you hadn’t noticed I love you too. I like you being a part of my life.”

He had noticed, but he’d dismissed it as wishful thinking. “That first night. You said you wanted to keep things casual.”

“I did. So did you,” she points out. “Is that what you want?”

James looks at the wall over her shoulder. “Not really, no. I’m not very good at causal, as it turns out.” 

“Shocking.”

He raises an eyebrow at her. She’s trying to make light of it, deliberately turning his thoughts away from his natural tendency toward melancholy, as she’s done over and over during the months they’ve been sleeping together. James is suddenly so grateful for her steady presence he feels tears prickle the corners of his eyes.

“You still want me?”

“Of course, I do.” Laura sits up and grabs the duvet from where it’s balled up at the bottom of the bed, pulling it over both of them and settling down with her arm draped across his chest. “People do care about you, you know. It’s okay to let yourself feel that.”

“People?”

“Me. Robbie.”

“Not in the same way.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

James scrunches his neck to look down at her, she’s taking the piss, surely. But her expression is serious.

“Are you saying—?”

“Robbie once told me that you were an awkward sod, but you were his awkward sod.” James huffs out a laugh at that. “So, I’ll tell you the same thing I told him then, people don’t know how you feel unless you tell them.”

“I don’t need him to tell me he’s not in love with me.”

“I don’t think he would.”

Wait. “What?”

“Tell him how you feel.”

James shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“You told me.”

“Not the same. And I didn’t exactly intend to,” James resists the urge to squirm out of Laura’s embrace. “Can we go back to how it was before? Pretend I never shouted someone else’s name during sex?”

“I don’t think we can.”

“Right. I should go.” James sighs and starts to move away, but Laura’s hand on his shoulder holds him in place.

“That’s not what I meant. You should tell him, James. You might be surprised what his reaction will be.”

James sighs. “I do think about it sometimes,” he admits. “The three of us together. I try not to.”

“It’s a rather compelling fantasy.” Laura is smirking up at him. Clearly, this is not the first time she’s thought about it either.

“Yes,” James sighs again. This is possibly the most surreal conversation he’s had in his life. “You’re serious?”

“Very much so.”

“Okay.” James puts his arm around Laura, and runs his hand through her hair, kisses her forehead. Even this tentative agreement is terrifying. “Now what?” 

“We invite him to join us,” Laura says as if it’s that simple. As if that is a perfectly normal thing to be contemplating. As if there are no potentially disastrous consequences to inviting his straight boss to have a threesome with him.

“You really think he’d want… us?” 

“Once he’s got his head around it, yes. You didn’t see the look on his face the day he called you his. You don’t see most of them, I think. He looks at you like you look at him.”

“And how’s that?” Is he really so transparent?

“Like he hung the moon.”

James sighs. “I’d hoped I wasn’t so obvious.”

“I don’t think you are to someone who’s not looking.” 

“Why would you do this for me?”

“I’m hardly suggesting this for purely altruistic reasons,” Laura says, that lovely wicked grin back in evidence, then her expression grows serious. “I care about you, James. Robbie too. I really do believe he feels the same about both of us, I think it’s a large part of why he and I never made it more than a few dates at a time.”

“You’re saying you’re— both of us?”

“Is that so strange?” 

“No,” James sighs. “I suppose I may have some insight into how that feels. But if we ask him and he— I can’t lose him.”

“I can’t promise you won’t,” Laura says. “But if you don’t do anything you’ll never have any more than what you’ve got right now.”

“What I’ve got’s not so bad.” James gives Laura a squeeze. He should be satisfied with this, but the idea of being with Robbie as well, of lying in his arms like this… of more, with both of them. It’s intoxicating, but not at all without risk. “If we do this, and he only wants you… I don’t want to lose you too.”

“You won’t.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can.” Laura leans in and kisses him, slow and deep, sliding her leg across his thigh, her breasts against his chest. James is lost in her for a moment, for more than a moment, her smooth skin, the way her body slides over his, the way she nips at his earlobe and bites his lip. The kiss is comfortable, reassuring. James is still not entirely sure why Laura wants him but he can’t doubt that she does. 

“You’ve been planning this,” James says when the kiss has settled into Laura lying with her head on his chest and their fingers intertwined. 

“I haven’t been, actually.” Laura trails a finger tantalisingly around his nipple. “But I will be now.”

_____


End file.
